marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil Unleashed
'Daredevil Unleashed '''is a Daredevil comic taking place on Earth-606. Volumes Vol. 1 - Without Fear Issues: #1-8 Plot: A lawyer named Matthew Murdock witnesses a crime he shouldn't have, and is the new target of the criminal known as Bullseye. Bullseye suddenly ambushes Matthew one night at a nuclear power plant (which Bullseye purposely lured Matt to), and breaks a pipe, making it blast toxic waste into Matt's eyes. It blinds Matt, but increases his other senses. He trains with his girlfriend, Elektra Natchios, a martial arts master. Becoming a martial arts expert, Matt goes to defeat Bullseye, but realizes Bullseye is part of something bigger when he discovers Bullseye has been working for the Kingpin, the killer of his father, who now wants him dead. Matt takes it upon himself to take down Kingpin's empire as a new vigilante, Daredevil. Daredevil confronts Bullseye outside Fisk Industries, and defeats him. Bullseye tells Daredevil that Kingpin's lair is in the sewers beneath Fisk Industries. Daredevil has Bullseye show him the way there, and Daredevil confronts Kingpin, who is Wilson Fisk. Kingpin has his two thugs, Vincent "Leap-Frog" Patilio and David "The Screamer" Angar, attack Daredevil. Daredevil defeats Angar and Patilio, then goes after Kingpin. He tackles Kingpin and the two fall into the sewer water. Kingpin gets the upper hand and almost drowns Matt, but Elektra jumps into the sewers and stomps on Kingpin's back, breaking it. She helps up Matt and they escape. Introduced: Daredevil, Elektra, Vincent "Leap-Frog" Patilio, David "The Screamer" Angar, Bullseye, Kingpin, Jack Murdock (flashback) Villains: Bullseye, Vincent "Leap-Frog" Patilio, David "The Screamer" Angar, The Kingpin Major Locations: New York, Fisk Industries, The Sewers, Matt Murdock's Apartment Deaths: Jack Murdock (flashback) Vol. 2 - The Night-Owl Issues: #9-14 Plot: Leland Owlsley, a notorious criminal, makes a special deal with Cross Enterprises CEO Darren Cross that, if Cross supplies Owlsley with special weapons, Owlsley will take out the competition. Daredevil just so happens to be infiltrating Owlsley's mansion, and overhears Owlsley talking with Cross. Daredevil is suddenly attacked by Owlsley's super strong steroid-using henchman Gladiator. After escaping the mansion, Matt meets up with Elektra, and they head back. At Owlsley's mansion, the two discovered that Cross has already sold a special robot known as a ''Mandroid to Owlsley. Daredevil and Elektra manage to destroy the robot, and enter the mansion. Inside, they battle Gladiator, but Owlsley himself arrives. Owlsley turns out to be an expert martial artist, and he easily defeats Daredevil. Elektra jumps at Owlsley, and stabs him in the heart with her sai. Darren Cross walks in on Elektra battling Gladiator, and Elektra knocks him out. Gladiator escapes, and vows revenge. The next day, the police arrive and see Owlsley and Cross, with a tape recorder left behind that has a recording of Owlsley and Cross's conversation from the night before. Introduced: Leland Owlsley, Gladiator, Darren Cross, Mandroid, Police Chief Jean DeWolffe Villains: Leland Owlsley, Gladiator, Darren Cross, Mandroid Deaths: Leland Owlsley, Mandroid Vol. 3 - Punishment Issues: #15-19 Plot: When the Kingpin learns of Leland Owlsley's death (Owlsley was a close associate of him), he realizes that Daredevil must be behind it, so he hires the assassins known as the Enforcers (Silver "Sable" Sablinova, Raymond "Ox" Bloch, and Jackson "Montana" Brice) to find and assassinate the vigilante. One night, the Enforcers find a mugger being attacked in an alley, and think it's Daredevil. They approach, but Montana is shot dead by the man's machine gun. The next day, Sable and Ox are found beaten half to death in a dumpster, but still alive. Officer Jean DeWolffe assumes it was Daredevil. Jean returns to the police station, where she works with police detective Phil Urich on the Daredevil case. Their next suspect is lawyer Matt Murdock, so they go to Murdock's law firm. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page, Matt's business partners, tell the two that Matt is away. Jean gets a call for backup from Officer Lee and Officer Kirby, so she goes to see what it is. An armed hostile is holding several people hostage in an apartment building. Daredevil shows up, but suddenly the criminal hears a noise and leaves the window-side to see what it is. They hear a scream, and the criminal's severed head is thrown through the window. The hostages run free, and Daredevil enters the building with DeWolffe and Urich. They see a woman wielding a machine gun and wearing a skull mask. She introduces herself as the Punisher, and throws down a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, Punisher is gone. Matthew Murdock begins doing research on the Punisher, and sees that the first known report is when the mobster Hammerhead was brutally murdered. The only surviving witness, Hammerhead's wife, claimed that a woman called Punisher killed her husband. Matthew sees that Hammerhead, years earlier, had killed the family of a woman named Maria Castle, and Castle has now disappeared. Matthew goes to the grave of Maria Castle's husband and children, only to be attacked by the Punisher. Matthew tells Punisher that he knows who she is. Matthew tells Punisher that he knows about her husband and kids, and how Hammerhead killed them. Punisher breaks down into tears, and unmasks herself. She reveals that she went into hiding after the incident, and began a crusade to take down all criminals. Matthew tells Maria that he is actually Daredevil, but she doubts it. Maria leaves, and tells Matthew that she'll keep in touch with him. Introduced: Enforcers (Sable, Ox, Montana), Phil Urich, Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, Punisher, Hammerhead Villains: Enforcers, Kingpin Deaths: Montana, Hammerhead (mentioned) Category:Unfinished Category:Daredevil Category:Comic Series Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Marvel Unleashed Category:Matthew Murdock (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Poindexter (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Wilson Fisk (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Vincent Patilio (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:David Angar (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Jack Murdock (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Leland Owlsley (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Darren Cross (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Melvin Potter (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Mandroid (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Jean DeWolffe (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Enforcers (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Silver Sablinova (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Raymond Bloch (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Jackson Brice (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Phil Urich (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Franklin Nelson (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Karen Page (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Maria Castle (Earth-606)/Appearances Category:Joseph Lorenzini (Earth-606)/Appearances